Stories of Minecraft
by 3stanKyle
Summary: hello and welcome, whoever you are...you can call me storyteller since i love to tell stories...come and join me in the Stories of Minecraft...and i hope you'll stay long...
1. KittyXIrvin

- -Title of the story

/\- weather

[] - characters action

"" – change of weather

'' – time/day

~- thinking/dreaming

(Storyteller's pov)

Hello and welcome, whoever you are…..you can call me storyteller for I love to tell stories…..come and listen to my stories and I hope you will be staying here for a long time….now let us start at the first couple….I will tell you a story of love between an ocelot and a human…..

**-Kitty X Irvin -**

**Part 1**

**(Kitty's point of view)**

My name is Kitty (it is better for you to imagine what she looked like, I got a trouble with this one), I wear a ninja dress with the color of white and blue, and a scarf with a color of blue and black, my weapons of choice are a bow and a katana (which was used by all ninja's)…I am really lucky to have a parents who cared a lot, and friends who were willing to help me In times of trouble, because of this I feel safe when I'm with them….but it doesn't mean that I can't protect myself because I'm a girl….my father Cain, leader of ocelot's…taught me how to fight and survive…everything was going great, until a rumor starts to spread about a human living in the western border…now my dad ordered me to investigate about it….to see if it's true that a human lives at the western borders….

Kitty: [walking with her ocelot friends Sasha, and Gwen] _Nyaaa!_ It felt so good to be alive.

Sasha: [looks at kitty] Looks like someone is happy, care to share it?

Kitty: Nothing, I'm just happy that I can hang out with the two of you.

Gwen: aaaawww, that sounds sweet.

Kitty: I'm not kidding…I'm really lucky that I could go out with you that's all.

Gwen: well were also lucky to be with you to.

Kitty: Thanks.

Sasha: Stop being so dramatic you're going to make me cry here.

Gwen: Since when did you cry?

Sasha: Just now…

[they all laughed for a sec]

Kitty: [looks at the sky] its getting dark now.

Gwen: yeah, let's go home.

Sasha: it sure is, see you tomorrow guys.

[The three splits up]

'Time lapse 20 min'

Kitty: I'M HOME!

Cain: Oh Kitty, welcome back.

Kitty: hey dad.

Cain: [looks at kitty] Kitty may I ask a favor to you?

Kitty: Sure thing, what is it?

Cain: I want you to investigate something in the western border?

Kitty: Why do you want me to investigate at the western border dad?

Cain: there's been a rumor that a human was spotted near the lake, and I want you see if it is true or not.

Kitty: understood…when do you want me to start?

Cain: you can start tomorrow that's all.

Kitty: ok, good night dad.

Cain: Good night, Kitty.

Kitty: [inside her room, lying on her bed] Nya!...why did a human came in the western border I just wanted to spend my time with my friends…Damnit….if I found him I'll claw his face and force him to leave the border once and for all. [she closed her eyes and slowly fall asleep]

'Morning'

Kitty: [packing up] ok…just as I planned I'll make him leave the border so that I can hang out with my friends.

Cain: [Knocks on Kitty's door] Are you ready?

Kitty: yes I am [picks her bag and walk out the room]

Cain: be careful out there, you don't know what lurks in our border, do you understand?

Kitty: I understand [looks to her dad] that's why you trained me right?

Cain: that's good to hear, oh and by the way Sasha and Gwen are coming with you.

Kitty: Really!

Cain: yes, I told them everything and ordered them to go with you.

[Cain opens the door and sees Sasha coming towards them followed by Gwen]

Sasha: Ready to go girl?

Kitty: Ready when you are, bout you Gwen?

Gwen: Let's go already.

Kitty: were leaving dad.

Cain: Be careful the three of you.

Kitty: we will bye.

[the three leaves the Village]

'time lapse 5 hours'

Gwen: finally were here.

Sasha: let's take a rest before we start investigating.

Kitty: your right we shou-[interrupted by a noise near the lake]

Sasha: [whispers] what's that noise?

Kitty: [unsheathed her katana] I don't know but it seems close.

Gwen: [looks at the other side of the lake seeing a half naked teen washing himself] uhm…girls take a look at this?

[the two looks at the direction where Gwen was looking at]

Kitty: Whoa….is he the human?

Sasha: I don't know.

Gwen: His hot.

[the two looked at Gwen]

Gwen: what?

Kitty: You have a boyfriend and you're cheating him.

Gwen: Teehee…sorry.

Kitty: shall we talk to him?

Gwen: better than hurting him.

Kitty: HEY, YOU THERE!

Sasha: uhm…that will only scare him you know.

[the Teen looks to Kitty]

Kitty; [about to say something but lost track after she saw the teen's eyes red as blood] uhm…

Gwen: what is it Kitty?

Teen: What do you want?

Kitty: [snaps out of it] uhm…

Teen: what do you want?

Gwen: there was a report that a human was spotted here, do you know anything about it?

Teen: yes.

Sasha: where can we found him?

Teen: the human you seek is right in front of you.

Sasha: What?

Gwen: …..

Kitty: are you kidding?

Teen: I'm the human you seek, what do want from me?

Kitty: we're here to-[interrupted by the moans of the zombies]

Teen: you should leave now before it's too late.

Kitty: no, you're coming with us [runs towards the boy]

Gwen: Kitty lets go.

Teen: you should listen to your friends.

Sasha: sorry but you need to come with us.

Teen: its better if you don't get yourself involve with me [walks away but he was stopped by Kitty]

Kitty: your still coming with us whether you like it or not.

Teen: [noticed a zombie behind kitty and started to Chant]….Iris….null…Blacka…[sends the zombie flying]

Kitty: [shocked] how…did you…do that?

Teen: leave now before he comes.

Kitty: who's coming?

Teen: too late his here.

Kitty: [looks behind to see a man wearing a red robe] ….?

Teen: [looks at kitty's friend] BOTH OF YOU LEAVE FAST!

Gwen: But our what about you and our friend?

Teen: DON"T WORRY I"LL TAKE CARE OF HER JUST GO!

[the two ran away]

Kitty: [trembling] wha…why am I tembling?

Teen: [carries Kitty bridal style] don't look at him….

Unknown man: So you were here all along, Irvin?

Kitty: ~they know each other! ~

Irvin: [chanting]…Weis…Luric…Baron….

[a thick fog started to cover them]

Kitty: ~what the…~

Teen: hold on to me tightly.

Kitty: Why?

Teen just hold on.

Kitty: [hold on Irvin's chest she realized that his half naked making her blush] there, now what?

Teen: [chanting]…luric…raza…mastema…

Kitty: ..?

[A light started to cover the two of them, kitty closed her eyes because of the light]

[after 3 sec she opened her eye, she looked around to see that there in a room]

Kitty: where are we?

Irvin: it is better for you to rest for the meantime; I'll answer your questions tomorrow.

Kitty: What…I want some answer right now?

Irvin: you leave me no choice…[starts to chant] …Rigos…Lapis…

Kitty: [felt sleepy] what…did...You…. [falls asleep]

Irvin: [carried her to a nearby bed and left her to sleep peacefully]

**End of Part I**

**Please after reading leave a review if there's a error**

**Or what do you think of the story…XP**


	2. KittyXIrvin Part II

- -Title of the story

/\- weather

[] - characters action

"" – change of weather

'' – time/day

~- thinking/dreaming

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**Part II**

**(Irvin's point of view)**

my name is Irvin….I grow up at **Sundown** without my parents warmth, for short I was abandoned….the only person who took care of me was the village librarian named Elli….even though were not blood related, she treated me like her own son…she's the one who taught me how to use magic and how to survive…. I wished this day won't come to an end…but fate didn't allowed me to…until a person named Maverick came…he came for and me alone…I don't know the reason why but Elli knew that they were after me…when they were about to take me in custody…Elli protected me…she told me to run and I did…that was the last time I saw her again…until the news reached me that all of the people of **Sundown** were slaughtered…. I always thought of going back to the place I called home….now, I don't have a place to return to…and now, I am being chased…. I thought that I will keep on running forever and being alone forever….until I met her….the one who I fell in love to….

Kitty: [open's her eyes]…uh….where am i?

Irvin: [Sitting on a chair near the bed] you're at my house.

Kitty: [sees Irvin] is that so…[sat down the bed]…you're….who are you again?

Irvin: the names Irvin, yours?

Kitty: Kitty.

Irvin: [stands up and walks through the door] well Kitty, I'm going to prepare some food, you can rest there for a bit or just come down the kitchen.

Kitty: …uhm…thanks…

Irvin: Your welcome…[gave her a smile and left the room]

'time lapse 30 min'

Kitty: [walks down the stairs and saw Irvin putting the food on the table]…?

Irvin: [sees Kitty standing near the stairs] you can take your seat, breakfast is ready.

Kitty: [takes her seat and smells the fragrance of the food] …unya, this smells so great.

Irvin: [smiles a bit] well, let's eat before the gets cold.

'time lapse 10 min'

Kitty: can I ask you a couple of question Irvin?

Irvin: [cleaning the plates] sure.

Kitty: what are you doing in our border?

Irvin: well I was wondering around and decide to wash myself.

Kitty: I see, here's the next question? How did you send the zombie flying?

Irvin: that's a secret.

Kitty: ~looks like he doesn't want to share it~ ok here's the next one, who was that guy yesterday?

Irvin: his name is Maverick.

Kitty: who is he?

Irvin: his just an annoying person.

Kitty: ~what is he hiding~ ok here's the last question, why are you here all alone? Where are your parents?

Irvin: [stop's cleaning the plates] my parents….they abandoned me….

Kitty: [noticed that he is holding his tears] …sorry for asking that one…

Irvin:[looks at Kitty and gave her a gentle smile] it's okay…. After all, I promised that I'll answer your questions.

Kitty: well, that was my last question. ~looks like asking him more about himself will bring back his bad memories~

Irvin: I see, well it's my turn to ask you a question, do you mind answering some?

Kitty: sure.

Irvin: where do you live?

Kitty: ~huh, that's a simple question~ my home is in the center of the forest located between the two mountains.

Irvin: is that so, then what brings you here?

Kitty: to check if there's really a human in our border and it turns out to be you.

Irvin: oh… sorry for trespassing your borders…

Kitty: don't say sorry to me.

Irvin: What? Why?

Kitty: the person who you should be talking to is my dad.

Irvin: is that so?

Kitty: [face palm] yes, that's why you need to come with me.

Irvin: sorry, I can't.

Kitty: Why not?

Irvin: they might follow me and bring death to your people.

Kitty: is that so…[ cut off by a knock on the door]…is that maverick?

Irvin: no its not, the presence is different.

Kitty: then who is it?

Unknown voice: Kitty are you there?

Kitty: [she immediately recognize the voice calling her runs through the door and saw her friends] Gwen! ...Sasha!

Sasha: Yo!

Gwen: uwe!...Kitty!

Kitty: You came back for me.

Gwen: it's not only us, we came with your dad and the whole clan to find you.

Kitty: Really?

Cain: that's right; it's good to see your safe Kitty.

Kitty: yeah…if it wasn't for Irvin I'm already dead.

Cain: Irvin?

Kitty: he's the human.

Cain: so the rumors true.

Kitty: wait, how do you know where I am?

Cain: I send many scouts to search the whole border after this two came back and report about what happened, and one came back to report about a house located a hundred blocks from the lake.

Kitty: is that so…[holding her tears back]

Cain: so where is this Irvin?

Kitty: Ir- [looks behind to see Irvin but his gone]…wha…he was here just now?

Cain: what? Everyone look for the human immediately… [sigh] Kitty I'm joining the search party…be careful ok?

Kitty: I will. ~Irvin where did you go~

Sasha: hey Kitty?

Kitty: yeah?

Sasha: did the human do something on you?

Kitty: no, he didn't.

Gwen: so, did you learn anything about the human?

Kitty: yes.

Gwen: did you also ask him if his single?

Kitty: no I didn't.

Gwen: well that's a pity.

Sasha: leaving aside, did you ask if he had some people along with him?

Kitty: none…he lives alone.

Sasha: whoa…did he leave his parents?

Kitty: no…he was abandoned. [looks at the left and saw Irvin hiding behind the tree] Hey? Why don't you guys look for him, I'll wait for him in here.

Gwen: no...We will stay here with you.

Kitty: if you don't leave he will not come back.

Gwen: is that so… [sigh] fine, Sasha let's join up with the search party.

Sasha: ok…you better be careful Kitty.

Kitty: I will.

Sasha: let's go Gwen. [Runs through the forest]

Kitty: [looks at the place where Irvin is hiding] you can come out now Irvin.

Irvin: [showed himself] sorry if I had to hide myself.

Kitty: why did you have to hide?

Irvin: I can't….show myself…

Kitty: why?

Irvin: It's better if I'm left alone.

Kitty: why? Give me a good reason why you wanted to be alone?

Irvin: I…I…

Kitty: please…let me help you…

Irvin: you can't help me….you will only get yourself killed because of me…why? [looks at kitty's sapphire eyes]

Kitty: [cups her left hand on his left cheek] Because I can see it in your face….the sadness of being alone….it's all written in your face….that's why I want to help you.

Irvin: [trying to hold his tears]…?

Kitty: you've been holding those tears…its okay for you to cry rather than holding those tears….cry it all out….because those tears will be the proof of your resolve…your proof of becoming strong…that's why don't hold it and let it out…

Irvin: proof…of…becoming strong…

Kitty: yes, so come with me and let me help you…ok…

Irvin: [holds her hand] …fine…you win…I'll go with you…[tears started to fall on his face]

Kitty: then let's meet the others?

Irvin: ok.

'time lapse 40 min'

Cain: [went back at the house were they found Kitty along with the search party] what's happening here?

Scout 1: Sir Cain look, your daughter found the human.

Cain: [sees Irvin hiding on the back of Kitty] his the human?

Scout 2: yes sir and I think his a bit shy [smirk]

Kitty: hey dad! [Waves her hand]

Cain: [move towards Kitty] is this the human whose name is Irvin?

Kitty: Yes he is.

Sasha: why don't you tell him to stop hiding behind your back?

Kitty: I already did but his really shy.

Gwen: is that so?

Kitty: [Looks behind seeing Irvin holding in her back and smile] yes he is.

Sasha: [noticed something on Kitty and whispers on Gwen] hey Gwen? Look at Kitty.

Gwen: [whispers back] I know…isn't that cute?

Sasha: Yup…its cute indeed.

Cain: Kitty his coming back with us…[looks at Irvin] Irvin you better pack up.

Kitty: I'll help you pack up. [walks alongside Irvin]

Sasha: Hehehe!...look at Kitty shes really close to him.

Gwen: you're right.

Cain: hmm, I think the he only trust Kitty.

**End of Part II**

**Please leave a review for some error or something**

**Thank you….XD**


	3. KittyXIrvin Part III

- -Title of the story

/\- weather

[] - characters action

"" – place

'' – time/day

~- thinking/dreaming

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**Part III**

Irvin: [finished packing with the help of Kitty]….uhm…Kitty? Is it really alright for me to move at your place?

Kitty: [looks at Irvin who was so nervous, she gave her a gentle smile] yes its fine, my dad already agreed for you to stay at our place.

Irvin: ….. [Getting more nervous]

Kitty: [cups his left hand on Irvin's cheek] it'll be alright, I promise…

Irvin: [holds her left hand which was cupped on his left cheek] ….if you said so…..

Kitty: I promise…I'll do everything I can to help you….so that you can get rid of that sadness of yours….

Irvin: ….thank you…very much… [Closed his eyes]

Kitty: you're welcome.

Irvin: [feeling her warm hand on his cheek] your hand…it's so warm….

Kitty: [smiles at his compliment] glad you like it….

**[They didn't notice that the others are watching them]**

Sasha: [whispers to Gwen] should we interrupt them?

Gwen: no, not yet.

Cain: [went to check Kitty and saw the two peeking at the door] what's going on?

Gwen: [about to shout but Sasha covered her mouth] …hnn!..

Sasha: Sir? What are you doing here?

Cain: I came to… [Lost trail to his words when he saw Kitty] what the nether is going on in there? [Sees the two being so romantic]

Gwen: [removes Sasha's hand off her mouth]…sir, don't you dare think of interrupting them.

Cain: no I'm going to interrupt them….[Sasha blocks his way]…..what are you doing?

Sasha: Sir….look at her….you don't want to ruin that kind of smile right?

Cain: [looks at Kitty]….you got a point…. [Joins up with the two]

**[Back to the couple]**

Kitty: shall we go, Irvin?

Irvin: [let go of her hand] yeah, let's go.

**[The two walks out the room and were greeted by the three]**

Kitty: what are you doing here?

Cain: we...uhm..

Gwen: [answers quickly] we came to check on the both of you.

Sasha: yeah, because we've been wondering what is taking you so long?

Kitty: [gets suspicious at them] is that so?

Sasha: [getting nervous] Yeah…

Kitty: well, shall we go then?

Cain: [clears his throat] yeah, let's go.

[They all went out the place]

Irvin: [looks at his house] ….

Kitty: [noticed Irvin looking at his house] is something bothering you?

Irvin: [looks at kitty] nothing…just saying goodbye to the house that I built for a week, that's all.

Kitty: [holds his hand] take your time.

Irvin: [looks at his house for a sec] well, shall we go then?

Kitty: let's go. [Both walks away from the house]

'**Time lapse 4 hours'**

Irvin: [looks around to see so many ocelots] Amazing….

Kitty: this is not the good part yet.

Irvin: what do you mean?

Kitty: I will show you a beautiful place, which you will never forget.

Irvin; I'm looking forward to it. [Stomach grumbles]

Kitty: [giggles] looks like someone's hungry.

Irvin: [Embarrassed] …mhm..

Kitty: [looks at her dad] Dad I'm going to take Irvin at Archon's place.

Cain: understood...and show him around also.

Kitty: I will.

Irvin: Who's Archon?

Kitty: The best cook in this place and you're going to love his cooking.

Irvin: [noticed that many were staring at him] ….?

Kitty: [looks at Irvin and saw some people staring at him] don't pay attention to them…just let them stare at you…

Irvin: if you say so….

'**Time lapse 10 min'**

Kitty: were here..[Opens the door and inside was noisy]…hey Archon?

Archon: [looks and sees Kitty and saw someone with him] hey Kitty...and who's he?

Kitty: his name is Irvin, his the human from the rumors. ~I hope they won't do anything stupid~

**[The noise stops and they all look at Irvin which made him nervous]**

Kitty: guys please don't stare at him, you're scaring him [looks at Irvin who's about to cast a spell]…Irvin don't do anything stupid…

Irvin: but…

Kitty: didn't I promise you that it'll be alright?

Irvin: sorry.

Kitty; it's okay since you were being chased and being alone… [Looks at Archon]….hey Archon 2 special please?

Archon: you got it….

Kitty: let's take a seat then.

**[The chattering continues]**

Kitty: [sees Irvin still standing]…hey Irvin…are you going to stand there all day?

Irvin: oh…sorry…[takes his seat near Kitty]

Kitty: [giggles]…Hey Irvin?

Irvin: [looking at the crowd that were chatting happily] ….yes?

Kitty: I know that you don't want to bring back some bad memories but have you ever thought of looking for your parents?

Irvin: [looks at Kitty and gave her a smile mixed with sadness]….no I don't…..

Kitty: why?

Irvin: they might have a good reason why they have to leave me…..[a child approaches him and gave him a flower] …..

Child: for you sir…[gave the flower to Irvin and smile]

Irvin: thank you…[take's the flower]

Child: [runs to her parents and they both waved at him]

Kitty: [looks at Irvin]…hey why don't you wave back at them?

Irvin: oh…right….[wave his hand at them and smiled a bit]

Kitty: you're finally starting to come out of your shell…

**[Archon deliver's their order]**

Archon: here's your order.

Kitty: hah…finally…

Archon: [whispers at Kitty] hey Kitty...you seem to be kind at him…what makes you so kind?

Kitty: [whispers back] shut up Archon…

Irvin: [wondering what are they talking about] ….?

Kitty: don't pay attention to him.

Irvin: ok… [taste the food]…wow…this is great.

Archon: glad you like my cooking.

Kitty: I told ya you'll like it…

Irvin: [a tear came out of his eyes]…

Kitty: [noticed Irvin wiping his tears] Irvin? Are you okay?

Irvin: [wiping his tears] I'm okay….i just remember something.

Kitty: [smiled at him] that's it….your starting to learn….

Archon: [pat Irvin's head] hahaha….if you want some more, just tell me.

Irvin: eh…but I don't have money to pay…

Archon: it's okay….it's on the house.

**End of Part III**

**Please leave a review for some error or something more.**


	4. KittyXIrvin Part IV

- -Title of the story

/\- weather

[] - characters action

"" – place

'' – time/day

~- thinking/dreaming

-Kitty X Irvin-

Part IV

'**Time lapse 1 hour'**

Kitty: [on their way home]…Sorry if I forgot to show you around?

Irvin: it's okay….I had fun talking to Archon though….

Kitty: [smile at his words]….did you?

Irvin: yeah….it's all thanks to you.

Kitty: oh [blush]… is that so, hehe…[notices that they were already at her house]…were here.

Irvin: so this is where you live?

Kitty: yup...Let's go in… [Opens the door]….WERE HOME! …

Cain: Oh!...Kitty you're here?

Kitty: hi dad.

Cain: go greet your mother and sister.

Kitty: their back?

Cain: yes, now go greet them.

Kitty: ok…[runs excitedly leaving Irvin alone with Cain]

Cain: why don't you take a seat Irvin?

Irvin: [takes a seat in front of Cain] ….

Cain: Irvin…may I ask you something?

Irvin: what is it sir?

Cain: please don't call me sir, just call me by my name.

Irvin: okay…Cain.

Cain: [smile] good….do you like my daughter?

Irvin: [starts to blush] …u-u-uh-h-h…

Cain: don't worry, I won't tell her about it.

Irvin: y-y-es i-I d-do l-l-i-ike h-her….

Cain: as what, a friend or someone special?

Irvin: [tried to calm down] both.

Cain: Why?

Irvin: Because….because she is kind…Words can't describe how kind she is…that's why I like her, not just a friend but someone special to me…. [Smile]

Cain: I see… [About to continue when Kitty's mother interrupted them]

Tanya: oh…am I interrupting something?

Cain: no you're not… [Lying]

Tanya: and who might you be young man?

Irvin: [stands up and bow his head] my name is Irvin ma'am.

Tanya: please don't call me ma'am you're making me look old, just call me Tanya.

Irvin: understood. [Raise his head and sees Kitten with her sister]

Ari: heh…a human huh….[look's pissed]…you look weak…

Cain: Ari that's not a way to talk to our guest.

Ari: whatever…

Kitty: would you just behave.

Ari: shut up...

**[The two started to fight]**

Cain: THAT'S ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU…DON'T HAVE ANY SHAME! [Yelled to the both of them]

Kitty: sorry.

Ari: sorry.

Cain: Sorry about that Irvin.

Irvin: it's okay.

Cain: Kitty? Do you mind showing the room where Irvin will sleep at?

Kitty: sure… [Grab Irvin's hand]

Tanya: oh my…what happened when I was gone? [Looks at Cain]

Cain: it's a long story.

Kitty: [shows the room where Irvin will stay at]…this will be where you're going to sleep.

Irvin: [walks inside the bedroom and look at Kitty] ….thank you.

Kitty: glad you like it. [walks towards Irvin]…sorry about my sister's mouth...

Irvin: it's okay…[looks at Kitty]…is she always like that?

Kitty: yeah…and his one of my suitors.

Irvin: I see…. so what kind of an ocelot is this Arc?

Kitty: His strong one….and most of all I hate him…

Irvin: why?

Kitty: because…he was so rude….he even played so many pranks on me…

Irvin: Like what?

Kitty: you don't need to know.

Irvin: ~looks like she doesn't want to say it~

**[The door opens and a guy enters the room]**

Kitty: Arc? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?

Arc: hey is that how you treat a guest.

Kitty: wha….you're not a guest in here….[pissed]

Arc: [ignored her and looks at Irvin] and who is this? A human…. He looks weak to be with you….[laugh]

Kitty: hey…[slaps Arc]

Arc: why you…[about to slap Kitty but Irvin sends him flying just like the zombie]

Kitty: [looks at Irvin] Irvin stop.

Irvin: But…

Kitty: please just don't.

Arc: what the nether did you just did?

Kitty: Arc get out of here now.

Arc: keh!... [Stand's up and draws his sword but Cain barged in]

Cain: that's enough Arc.

Arc: what do you mean stop?

Cain: He is a guest in this house…but you…we don't accept you as a guest in here…

Arc: [looks at Irvin] you're lucky that Cain was here, if I had the chance I will beat the crap out of you. [leaves the place]

Kitty: [clenches her fist] I really hate that guy…

Cain: are the two of you alright?

Kitty: yes.

Irvin: [nod his head yes]

Cain: the two of you should take a rest; it had been a long day.

Kitty: okay.

Cain: [leaves the room]

Kitty: you should get some sleep; I'm going to show you around tomorrow.

Irvin: okay.

Kitty: Good night, Irvin.

Irvin: Good night, Kitty.

**[Kitty leaves the room]**

Irvin: [went back to the bed] that Arc was really rude. [closed his eyes and slowly falls asleep]

Kitty: [on her way to her room] ~Irvin protected me against Arc…Why did he do that?~ [bumps on her sister]

Ari: hey watch were you going.

Kitty: sorry.

Ari: geez [walks over her]

Kitty: she's also rude. [Enters her room]

'**Time lapse 3 hours'**

Kitty: [can't sleep] why can't I sleep? [stands up and left her room] what is happening to me? When I talk to Irvin I feel different.

Gwen: maybe you're falling in love.

Kitty: [jumps back] unya…Gwen? What are you doing here?

Gwen: to check on you and Irvin.

Kitty: why?

Gwen: if you both do something already. [Giggle]

Kitty: shut up.

Gwen: hey I just met Arc just now and he looks pissed, do you know anything about it?

Kitty: nope…[lying]

Gwen: huh..I wonder what could have made him pissed.

Kitty: Gwen why don't you just go home already.

Gwen: okay. [Leaves Kitty's home]

Kitty: [walked outside the house and sees Irvin sitting on a branch]…?

Irvin: [looks back and sees Kitty staring at him]

Kitty: can't sleep?

Irvin: yeah…

Kitty: so were the same.

Irvin: [looks at Kitty in an alluring way] yeah.

Kitty: [started to blush when he sees Irvin looking at her in an alluring way and it even made it perfect when the moon illuminates him]….

Irvin: Are you okay?

Kitty: [stuttering] y-y-ye-ah i-I'm f-f-ine.

Irvin: you don't look okay to me.

Kitty: let's go back to sleep.

Irvin: huh?

Kitty: we need to be early because I still need to show you around…

Irvin: [jumps down the branch]…you're right.

**[The two walked together back to their rooms but it's different]**

Irvin: hey Kitty?

Kitty: yeah?

Irvin: isn't this your room?

Kitty: yeah, why?

Irvin: aren't you supposed to enter your room? Is there something bothering you?

Kitty: well... I have a request?

Irvin: What is it?

Kitty: can I…can I….[started to blush]

Irvin: can what?

Kitty: can I sleep with you?

Irvin: is tha- what!

Kitty: [puppy eyes/ kitty eyes] please.

Irvin: [can't resist] if you insist. [sigh]

Kitty: thank you.

**[Walks back at Irvin's room]**

Irvin: [opens the door] well which side do you want? Left side or right side?

Kitty: Right side.

Irvin: okay…[laid down on the left side] c'mon.

Kitty: [laid down on the right side and snuggles on Irvin] good night, Irvin.

Irvin: [pull's the sheet to cover them] good night, Kitty

**[The two slowly falls asleep]**

**End of Part IV**

**Please leave a Review for some error or something.**


	5. KittyXIrvin Part V

- -Title of the story

/\- weather

[] - characters action

"" – place

'' – time/day

~- thinking

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**Part V**

**[Inside of Irvin's Dream]**

Irvin: Where am I? [Looks around and saw a girl around 6 or 9 years old]…uhm…who are you?

Unknown girl: me…I am no one…I only exists in your dreams ….

Irvin: do you have a name?

Unknown girl: I don't have any….but some people calls me Red Queen…..

Irvin: I see…~wait…Red Queen?….Where did I hear that name? ~

Red queen: she told you about me before….so you might remember me.

Irvin: what do you mean?

Red Queen: I have been watching you…ever since you were born...child of Alicia and Nordic

Irvin: ….?

Red Queen: that's right…Alicia was your mother….and Nordic was your father…

Irvin: Who are you, really?

Red Queen: I am the good and evil side of you...

Irvin: I don't want that kind of answer, who are you?

Red Queen: ….I told you…I am no one….I only exist for you and only you alone….

Irvin: [changes the subject]….do you know where my parents are?

Red Queen: …

Irvin: ANSWER ME!

Red Queen: they…..e….li….i….

**[The dream stops and Irvin wakes up seeing Kitty in his chest asleep]**

Irvin: ~damn it…. ~ [put his hands on his face and accidentally wakes Kitty]

Kitty: [Yawns] nyaw… morning Irvin

Irvin: [looks at Kitty]….morning Kitty.

Kitty: Hmmm….[hugs Irvin tightly]

Irvin: [looks at the window and noticed that the sun is rising]….hey Kitty?... aren't you supposedly be taking me around today?

Kitty: [buries her face in Irvin's chest]….give me 5 minutes.

Irvin: [smile] take your time.

Kitty: [enjoying their time together] ~he smells so good…. ~

Irvin: [hugs Kitty back] ~she smells so good…~

**[From the window the duo was watching them]**

Sasha: ooowww! ...isn't that sweet.

Gwen: should we help Kitty to get closer to him.

Sasha: I heard that Kitty will show Irvin around today, should we help?

Gwen: go and Bribe some people about it. [Evil smile]

Sasha: on it…[immediately disappears]

Gwen: this'll be fun.

**[Back to Irvin and Kitty]**

Kitty: [stops hugging Irvin] I'm going to change meet me downstairs. [Leaves the bed and walk through the door]

Irvin: [stands up and starts to change]….heh…

'**Time lapse 10 min'**

Irvin: [walks downstairs and sees Kitty wearing a mini skirt and a sweatshirt] ….[speechless]

Kitty: [notices Irvin staring at her causing her to blush]….hey…..could you stop staring at me like that….

Irvin: [snaps out of it]…wha…oh …sorry….

Cain: [smirks at Irvin] ….

Kitty: well…shall we go?

Irvin: okay.

Tanya: Kitty... come here for a bit.

Kitty: what is it mom?

Tanya: good luck on your date.

Kitty: wahhh…..[blush]

Tanya: heh….right on the spot.

Kitty: shut up mom.

Tanya: fufufufu…be careful.

Kitty: okay. [Walks outside the house and sees Irvin waiting]

Irvin: anything wrong?

Kitty: it's nothing….so shall we go?

Irvin: you take the lead.

Kitty: ok.

**[Walks around the village and the two noticed that the people acts different]**

Irvin: Kitty? Do you notice this people act different when we arrived yesterday?

Kitty: yeah I did….something's not right.

**[They entered Archons Dinner]**

Archon: hey Kitty, Irvin…

Kitty: hey Archon…anything new?

Irvin: [waves his hand] ….

Archon: [delivers two special order] nope….nothing at all.

Kitty: hey…you sure know what to give huh.

Archon: hah….don't underestimate me.

Kitty: [taste the food and it was different]….wow…this is new.

Irvin: what happened to the one we tasted yesterday?

Archon: hahaha!...what are you talking about? [Lying]

Kitty: heeeh….is that so?

Archon: wait…are you saying that I'm a liar?

Kitty: did I say anything?

Archon: nope.

Irvin: [just eating and noticed that someone was watching him] ….?

Kitty: [noticed that Irvin was looking at the window] what is it Irvin?

Irvin: ever since we left the house I got the feeling that someone was watching us.

Kitty: do you know who is it?

Irvin: I can't identify it.

Kitty: I wonder who it is.

Archon: [enjoys watching the two] ~youth…~

'**Time lapse 40 min'**

**[They finished walking around the village and this time Kitty will take him to a special place]**

Irvin: [walking to a stair going down]….so where are we going?

Kitty: to the special place I always go.

Irvin: where?

Kitty: you'll see.

Sasha: [pulls Kitty to the side] hhhheeeeyyy…

Kitty: Sasha, Gwen? What are you doing here?

Gwen: helping you of course?

Kitty: hel-wait…are you responsible for the sudden change of the people in here?

Sasha: yup.

Kitty: what for?

Gwen: we noticed that you are so close to Irvin.

Kitty: [started to blush] What are you talking about…[look away]

Sasha: just as we've thought….you can't hide it Kitty.

Kitty: hide what?

Gwen: we've been watching you.

Sasha: that's right, you even sleep with him, am I correct?

Kitty: What…how did you know?

Gwen: we got our own way of knowing Kitty.

Sasha: so do you like him Kitty?

Kitty: [stayed quiet for a min] ….yes I do….I do like him…but…

Sasha: but?

Kitty: I can't tell him right know.

Gwen; do it or you're going to lose him.

Kitty: I can't…..it's just a bit too early for it.

Sasha: then you should do it right now. [Pushes Kitty away]…do it we will be watching you…

Irvin: [looks back and sees Kitty not moving] hey…Kitty?

Kitty: yeah?

Irvin: anything wrong?

Kitty: nothing…[runs towards Irvin]

**[ after a min of walking they arrived at the special place]**

Irvin: [looks around to see an underground Garden and a huge lake] this is amazing….[looks at Kitty] do you always come down here?

Kitty: when I'm bored….yes. [Looks at the other side and saw Gwen and Sasha watching them]…~what are they doing here? ~

Sasha: [made a sign language]

Kitty: ~tell him how I feel~

Gwen: [sign language]

Kitty: ~tell him if he got a girlfriend before saying how you feel~

Irvin: Kitty?

Kitty: [look at Irvin] yeah?

Irvin: is there something bothering you?

Kitty: nothing….[smile]

Irvin: I see….[worried]

Kitty: can I ask you something?

Irvin: fire away.

Kitty: well….have you ever fell in love to someone?

Irvin: [gave her an immediate answer] no….I didn't.

Kitty: I see.

Irvin: may I ask you something?

Kitty: sure.

Irvin: I want to ask you the same question.

Sasha: oh….here it comes.

Gwen: go get em girl.

Kitty: [blush] no….I didn't..

Irvin: is that so?

Kitty: yes.

Irvin: but had anyone caught your eyes?

Kitty: [looks at Irvin and gave her a smile] ….there is actually one.

Irvin: really? Who?

Kitty: Secret.

Irvin: don't want to tell huh.

Kitty: but if I tell you can you keep it a secret?

Irvin: sure.

Kitty: promise?

Irvin: I promise.

Kitty: [kisses Irvin]

Irvin: [shocked at what Kitty did] ….

Kitty: [removes her lips from him]

Irvin: is that guy is me?

Kitty: yes.

Irvin: then….do you love me?

Kitty: from the bottom of my heart…yes….[gave him an alluring look]

Irvin: you know?

Kitty: know what?

Irvin: [sticks his forehead to her] I feel the same way as you.

Kitty: do you?

Irvin: from the bottom my heart…. I do love you.

Kitty: then prove it.

Irvin: [slowly put his lips to hers]

Gwen: oh my god….he feels the same.

Sasha: oh….there so sweet…..it makes me want to break them apart.

Gwen: [looks at Sasha] you better don't be.

Kitty: [remove her lips from his] ….Irvin…..I love you…more than anyone/thing on this world.

Irvin: I love you too...Kitty…. more than anyone/thing in this world.

Kitty: swear it to me….swear it to me that you love me?

Irvin: I swear….from the bottom of my heart I love you.

Kitty: [she hugs Irvin and buries her face on his chest]

Irvin: It's your turn to swear if you love me?

Kitty: I swear…. I am yours forever.

Irvin: [hug her back]

Gwen: whoa….did they just exchange vow?

Sasha: well that escalated quickly.

Cain: [from out of nowhere] what did I miss?

Sasha: Sir….they just exchange vows.

Cain: really?

Gwen: they did.

Tanya: [behind Cain] ara, ara….what a cute couple.

Cain: His the right person for our daughter. [Holds Tanya's hand]

Tanya: [looks at Cain] just like how you choose me and how I choose you.

Cain: it sure is.

**[They watch the two being so romantic and the two continues to know more of their feelings]**

**End of part V**


	6. KittyXIrvin Part VI

-Kitty X Irvin –

Part VI

[The two had been quiet for almost an hour until Kitty broke the silence]

Kitty: hey Irvin?

Irvin: what is it?

Kitty: [looks at Irvin's crimson eyes]…can you promise me something?

Irvin: [look at Kitty's sapphire eyes]….what is it?

Kitty: will you stay with me forever?

[At the eavesdropper]

Gwen: oh my notch….she said it.

Tanya: Is this okay Cain? Letting her be the one to choose who will she love?

Cain: she's our daughter….our job is to support her decision.

Tanya: I understand.

Sasha: I hope he'll give her a straight answer

[Back at the two]

Irvin: [hugs her tighter]…till my dying days….I will….[from out of nowhere a voice interrupted them]

Unknown Voice: what's this….a lowlife human confessing to an ocelot?

Irvin: [look at the direction where the voice came from and sees Arc with some companions]…?

Arc: surprised to see me again.

Kitty: Arc? What are you doing here? [Let go of Irvin]

Arc: Shut up Kitty, You don't have the right to choose the one you will love, it's you parents decision to choose…are you trying to disobey the law of the ocelots.

Kitty: It's my decision to choose the person I will love, not you, not my parents, or the law.

Arc: che…you stubborn girl….you… [Point at the two ocelots]…go get her.

Loyalist 1: yes sir.

Loyalist 2: yes sir.

Sasha: oh no….we should help them.

Cain: don't.

Gwen: but…

Cain: just don't….we will see what Irvin will do.

Sasha: ….?

**[The two moved to take Kitty but Irvin send them both flying]**

Sasha: ….?

Gwen: how did he do that? How did he sent those two flying without touching them?

Cain: ….?

Arc: what the nether are you doing?

Irvin: you heard her…it's not your decision to choose who she will love…so leave before I hurt anyone of you.

Arc: Damn you….KILL HIM!

**[All of them attack but they all froze and a voice whisper at Irvin's mind]**

Unknown Voice: you sure know how to get yourself in trouble?

Irvin: who's there?

Unknown voice: you already forgotten me?

Irvin: Red Queen?

Red Queen: good you remember me now.

Irvin: thank you for reminding…what happened here? Why are they not moving?

Red Queen: I froze the time.

Irvin: I see….wait…I thought you only exist in my dream? You said that you don't exist?

Red Queen: I did say that but….I forgot to tell you I can use your power for only emergencies.

Irvin: oh…is that so?

Red Queen: yes….and…I've been watching you….and you're confession…

Irvin: [Blush]….you were watching huh?

Red Queen: [giggle] yes I did watch the two of you…

Irvin: I can't believe it…that the person in my dream is watching me…

Red Queen: don't worry….I won't last long in your dream.

Irvin: what do you mean?

Red Queen: my time is almost near….soon I will disappear…

Irvin: …?

Red Queen: but before that happens….I want to give you this….

**[From the ground a sword came out…the blade was red as blood and the handle was made of bones]**

Irvin: what is this?

Red Queen: this belongs to your father….the sword he used to protect your mother.

Irvin: do you know where they are….please tell me? [hoping to get some answer]

Red Queen: I'll tell you later on….right now…you have a fight.

Irvin: you're right.

Red Queen: may I ask you something?

Irvin: sure.

Red Queen: what made her so special to you?

Irvin: her?

Red Queen: yes.

Irvin: [smile]….

Red Queen: so….what made her special to you?

Irvin: [looks at Kitty who's not moving]….no one tried to help like she did…no one tried to break me free from my shell were I hid myself….and….she gave color to my colorless world ….that's why….I want to protect her….to be with her….and not being alone again….that's why she is special to me….more than anyone/thing in this world…..even the world will hate me and became my enemy….as long as she is there….everything will be fine….

Red Queen: well….go and fight them….but don't kill them.

Irvin: [grabs the sword]….I will…thank you.

Red Queen: You're welcome.

**[The conversation stops and the time start to move]**

Loyalist 3: die you human-

**[they all stop when they saw Irvin wielding a sword]**

Loyalist 3: when did he got a sword?

Arc: so what if he got a sword, it doesn't mean he can beat all of us.

Loyalist 4: His right.

**[They all draw their swords]**

Loyalist 5: die….[tried to stab Irvin….but in a nick of time Irvin disappear]…where did he go?

Irvin: [put the sword near his throat]….I'm right behind you.

Loyalist 5: how…how did you get behind me so fast?

Irvin: I am warning all of you….if you don't withdraw….don't force me to kill you…[gives them a glare that gave fear to all of them]

Arc: [stuttering]…w-what a-are y-y-ou?

Irvin: just like you said….I'm a lowlife human….but I am not weak…

Arc: t-this i-i-isn't o-o-ver….[run away]

**[So does his loyalist]**

Irvin: [look at Kitty with a smile] are you okay?

Kitty: yeah….I'm fine…[look at the sword]….

Irvin: [looks at the sword] ~how should I hide this~ [the sword started to glow for a sec and it disappear]

Kitty: ….where did it go?

Irvin: it doesn't matter….the only thing that matter is you're safety.

Kitty: Irvin….

Irvin: Shall we go home….

Kitty: [Smile]….yeah….let's go home….[walk towards him]

Irvin: [hold her hand]

Kitty: [looks at Irvin]

**[The two left the place]**

Cain: he really is an Interesting human.

Tanya: you're right….he got a lot of tricks.

Sasha: but at least he protected Kitty?

Tanya: you're right.

Gwen: wait….aren't you supposedly home.

Cain: [shock]….you're right….[carries Tanya bridal style]

Tanya: ara, ara,

**[Cain run fast as he could]**

Gwen: well it's just us now?

Sasha: you're right….you hungry….my treat?

Gwen: sure.

**[the two walks out the place…..but behind them an eneymy is watching the whole thing]**

Unknown Person: found you Irvin.

**End of Part VI**

**Sorry if some of you were bored….just leave a review about it.**


	7. KittyXIrvin Part VII

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**Part VII**

**[After the trouble, they all retired the day and as for the two, they slept in the same room at the same bed]**

**[Inside of Irvin's Dream]**

Irvin: Red Queen you there?

**[Instead of Red Queen, he was greeted by Maverick and another person]**

Irvin: Maverick?

Maverick: you think you can run away from us?

Unknown person: [Laugh]….are you kidding me….his the person who defeated Arianna?

Maverick: it sure is.

Irvin: who are you?

Necro: my name is Necro…you better remember me when we meet.

Maverick: hey Irvin?

Irvin: what?

Maverick: you got a beautiful girl…[Evil grin]

Necro: to bad if something happens to her….

Irvin: [pissed]….you bastards….I'll kill all of you if dare touch her…

Maverick: we'll see about that…but now….you better enjoy your time with her because it'll be the last thing you'll do….[laugh]

Necro: bye bye….[laugh]

**[The two disappears and Irvin wakes up]**

Irvin: [breathing heavily]….damn it….[accidently wake's Kitty]

Kitty: [look's at Irvin whose breathing heavily]….are you alright?

Irvin: yeah…I'm fine.

Kitty: shall we go back to sleep then?

Irvin: yeah…we should be.

Kitty: g'night…[kissed Irvin's lips]

Irvin: G'night….

**[They went back to sleep but Irvin stare at her for a moment before going back to sleep]**

'**Time lapse 5 hours'**

**[Irvin wakes and sees Kitty watching him]**

Kitty: morning Irvin.

Irvin: morning Kitty.

Kitty: you should change now.

Irvin: Why?

Kitty: we're eating at Archon's….he invited us to go there.

Irvin: why?

Kitty: I don't know.

Irvin: okay…

**[Irvin stands up and removes his shirt]**

Kitty: [watching]

Irvin: [notices Kitty was watching him]…umm…Kitty?

Kitty: yeah?

Irvin: could you please go out for a bit?

Kitty: why?

Irvin: it's kinda bit embarrassing to get naked in front of a girl.

Kitty: oh!...[giggle]…okay…[walks out]

'**Time lapse 10 min'**

**[Irvin walks downstairs to see Cain and Tanya waiting for them but his center of attraction was Kitty]**

Irvin: ….

Cain: [look at where his looking at]….oh, I see….[grin]

Kitty: hey Irvin…stop staring at me like that.

Irvin: oh…sorry…[snaps out of it while rubbing the back of his head]

Tanya: ara, ara, looks like someone's enjoying.

Irvin: [blush]…

Kitty: w-w-what are y-you t-talking a-about? ….[blush]

Cain: hey….were gonna be late so let's go.

**[As they walk out the house Irvin looks back to see some familiar faces]**

Maverick: enjoy your time before you die….

Irvin: [hand sign]…[you're the ones who's going to die not me]…

Kitty: Irvin?

Irvin: [smile]…yeah?

Kitty: are you okay?

Irvin: yeah…I'm fine.

Kitty: [hold his hand]….then let's go…

Irvin: yeah….[walk alongside Kitty]

'**Time lapse 1 hour'**

**[At Archon's place]**

Kitty: hey archon?

Archon: hey there...Irvin and Kitty, please take your seat here.

Kitty: …?

Irvin: …?

**[The two takes their seat in front]**

Irvin: [whisper]….I got a bad feeling about this….

Kitty: what do you mean?

Irvin: look in front of us.

Kitty: [looks in front to see that they were the center of attraction]….*gulp*

Irvin: hey Archon?

Archon: yeah?

Irvin: what's the meaning of this?

Archon: oh this? Sasha told us to prepare this.

Kitty: prepare for what?

Sasha: [besides Kitty and whisper] ….so how did it go?

Kitty: [looks at her side]….Sasha what's the meaning of this?

Gwen: a special treat from us your friends...[giggles]

Kitty: [Blush]….what…

Sasha: hey Irvin? May we barrow Kitty for a sec?

Irvin: I don't know to her?

Gwen: we'll take that as yes…[pulls Kitty]

**[The three left Irvin sitting alone]**

**[Behind the counter]**

Sasha: here…wear this.

Kitty: eh…a dress?

Gwen: just wear it.

Kitty: no way….I am not wearing it.

Sasha: don't force us to strip you.

Kitty: NO!

Gwen: [holds Kitty]…sorry about this…Sasha do it.

Sasha: Okay….(imagine about this part I got a problem here…XP)

**[Back at Irvin]**

Cain: Irvin? Can you come with me for a sec?

Irvin: okay….[stand up and follows Cain]

**[at the C.R]**

Irvin: what do you need Cain?

Cain: here….[passes him a tuxedo/dress used in dates…I don't know]

Irvin: …?

Cain: [face palm]…wear it.

Irvin: what for?

Cain: just do it.

Irvin: [did what he says]

**[Cain leaves the C.R and saw Kitty wearing a silk white dress]**

Cain: that looks good in you Kitty.

Kitty: thanks dad.

Tanya: oh my…you look so beautiful.

Kitty: thanks mom.

Ari: what happened to you? ….[Grin]

Kitty: shut up….[look around and didn't see Irvin around]…where's Irvin?

Irvin: right here.

Kitty: [sees Irvin wearing a tuxedo]….[speechless]

Sasha: hey…[snaps her finger]

Kitty: …wha…oh….

Gwen: [giggles]

Tanya: well shall we go back to our seat?

Cain: we better be.

**[They all went back to their seat]**

Kitty: who gave you that?

Irvin: your dad….you?

Kitty: Sasha and Gwen.

Irvin: I see…..

Kitty: [holds Irvin's hand] ….you look good in it…[blush]

Irvin: [smile]…..you look beautiful in it too….

**[Didn't pay any attention in front]**

Cain: [smile while drinking]

Tanya: [watching them]

Ari: pff.

Sasha: ooohhh! So sweet.

**[Outside the dinner]**

Maverick: that's right enjoying your time.

Necro: he will soon be joining his dead parents.

**End of Part VII**

**Please leave a review for errors.**


	8. KittyXIrvin end part 13

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**End of story Part 1/3**

Archon's place was crowded and it was filled with laughter and cheers of everyone, Irvin's uneasiness disappeared and it was replaced with a smile when he watches Kitty dance but it didn't take long that Kitty needs to rest. She walks at the seat beside's Irvin.

Irvin: so you finally decided to rest.

Kitty smiled at Irvin.

Kitty: why? Do you still want me to have fun while you seat here and watch.

Irvin laughed at her causing Kitty to laugh with him.

Irvin: haha…ah…boy…I didn't laugh like that for years.

Kitty: so…you're finally enjoying your time in here.

Irvin: yeah…I do thanks to you.

Kitty: don't mention it.

The two are having fun together until Cain interrupts their time together.

Cain: may I burrow my daughter for a minute?

Kitty: dad…

Irvin: sure….it may be important.

Kitty: Irvin.

Irvin: what…it might be important.

Kitty: fine.

Kitty stands up and walked besides his dad she looked back at Irvin and Irvin winked at her.

Kitty: what do you want to talk about dad?

Cain: it's about Irvin…did you make him talk?

Kitty: well…a little.

Cain: I see….any progress in your relationship?

Kitty: ye-what?

Cain: you heard me young lady.

Kitty was shocked at what Cain said at her, she didn't even know what to say.

Kitty: what are you talking about?

Kitty looked away.

Cain: you know Kitty? You're really bad at lying…I'm not the one who's curious about your relationship.

Kitty: so Gwen and Sasha told you huh.

Cain: nope…we were watching the two of you.

Kitty's face became red from embarrassment that they were being watched the whole time.

Kitty: oh notch…what I have done to deserve this.

Cain looked at the window seeing Irvin laugh.

Cain: you know…I am not against your relationship with Irvin, I am happy about it…you're finally starting to make your own decisions.

Kitty: Dad.

Before Cain can say anything two cloaked person barged in their conversation.

Unknown 1: well were against your relationship between him.

Cain looked at them.

Cain: who are you?

Unknown 2: let's just say that were just passing by.

The two revealed themselves and it was Maverick and Necro. Necro grabs Cain's throat with his right hand and throws him inside at Archon's causing the people to panic. Maverick saw Irvin who was shocked.

Maverick: sorry to interrupt your happy time but….we were kinda bit bored.

Necro: oh by the way….we will take this girl with us.

Irvin sees Necro carrying Kitty unconscious.

Maverick: if you want her back come meet us at the place where I found you.

Irvin summoned his sword and charge towards them. Maverick charged a bolt of electricity and throw's it to him but he managed to evade the attack, before he can stab Necro, Maverick sent him flying causing him to land on the table.

Maverick: hah…that's all you can do huh…well see you later weakling.

With that they disappeared without a trace. Tears flowed through his face.

Irvin: Kitty!

Irvin immediately stands up to follow them but he was topped by Cain.

Irvin: Cain?

Cain: Where are you going?

Irvin: back at the place where you found me.

Cain: Let me come with you.

Irvin: But…

Cain: no more buts….and…she's my daughter.

Irvin: I….understand.

With that they both left the village and started to tract the place where they found Irvin.

**Please leave a review for anything but please don't be to rude about it.**


	9. KittyXIrvin end part 23

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**End of story part 2/3**

Irvin came back to the place where they found him with Cain along with a small search party, he didn't mind them tagging along for he is more concerned at Kitty's safety.

Cain: there's no sign of them anywhere, do you have any idea where they are?

Irvin: no, I don't.

Cain: we should split up in group then.

Irvin: I'll go alone, you should stick together.

Cain looked at Irvin.

Cain: what are you talking about?

Irvin: I'm the one there after, it's better if you all stick together while searching for Kitty.

Cain: I know, but going alone is a bit dangerous and if they found you they'll kill you.

Irvin: I know that but I've grew tired of running away already.

Cain: Irvin.

Irvin looked at him with a bright smile.

Irvin: go and find her, I can take care of myself.

Cain: stay alive, Irvin, no, my future son in law.

With that they left Irvin alone and Irvin continued to walk through the forest to look for his after a long, he stumbled on Necro.

Necro: what took you so long; I've been waiting here for an hour.

Irvin pulled his sword out and Necro stands up.

Necro: haha…no time for a conversation….then…die peacefully.

Necro charged at Irvin as he drew his sword and made a circular slash, but Irvin managed to dodge and swing's his blade though his neck but with a blink of an eye he disappeared.

Necro: whoa…you almost g-

Before he can finish Irvin teleported in front of him and tried to finish him with a single blow but again he disappeared.

Necro: oh c'mon…you're making me look lame.

Irvin: what happened to the person who says his going to kill me? Or this is all you can do?

Necro: what? Are you saying that I'm weak?

Irvin: if that's what you want to hear then, yes.

Necro charged at Irvin with rage after the insult he received. He swing's his sword to Irvin but he blocked it with his sword.

Necro: DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU LOW BORN!

Irvin pushed him back.

Irvin: che…your all talk.

He gave him a hook in the face causing Necro to lose his balance and he followed it with a stab. Irvin removed his sword.

Irvin: die peacefully.

He left Necro breathless but that's what he thought Necro stands up and laugh at Irvin.

Necro: I should have told you that I'm already dead.

Irvin: what?

Irvin turns around to face him but due to Necro's speed, he was sent flying causing him to hit on a tree. Irvin immediately stands up but Necro runs in front of him and sent him flying again.

Irvin: what the…

Necro: hahahaha….your tough, you can still stand up after I gave you some punching.

Irvin: you call those punching…you hit like an old lady.

Irvin bluffed at him, the truth those punches really hurt.

Irvin's thought: I need to find a way to kill him.

Necro: I know what you're thinking….you're wondering why I couldn't die from simple blows….because I'm a zombie.

Irvin's thought: the nether…why did he reveal his true identity…is he an idiot…but thanks anyway.

Necro charged Irvin with speed but this time Irvin planned to turn him to ashes.

Necro: die you lowborn.

Irvin kneeled down and touches the ground and in front of Necro a wall made of lava came out, he tried to stop but it was too late.

Necro: Shit…

Irvin: ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may notch pity you.

Necro hits the lava wall and he yelled in pain as he burns, he kept yelling till he dropped down and turns to ashes.

Irvin: you may be fast and strong, but your mind is weak.

With that he left to search for the last enemy, as he walks down the forest he sees Kitty standing right in front of him.

Irvin: Kitty?

Kitty: …

Irvin: Kitty…is that you?

Kitty drew her sword out and charged at Irvin.

Irvin: what the….

Irvin kept on dodging and blocking every attack she make.

Irvin: Kitty, stop it what are you doing?

Maverick: hahah…she can't hear you.

Irvin: what did you do to her?

Maverick: nothing, I didn't do anything.

Irvin: she had nothing to do with this.

Maverick: oh, is that so.

Irvin: DAMN YOU!

Irvin dashed towards Maverick but he was pinned down by Kitty.

Irvin: Kitty please wake up….stop it.

Maverick: she will never listen to you, she will only stop once you're dead or you will kill her.

Irvin: then what about I kill you instead.

Irvin pushed Kitty back and lunged towards Maverick with rage, when he was about to stab Maverick, the blade passed through Maverick as if his a shadow.

Maverick: you can't kill me Irvin.

Irvin: what?

Maverick: I'm already dead because of Elli…dammn her, but who care's….as long as I can kill you.

Irvin stands up and sees Kitty dashing towards him.

Maverick: try to kill the person you loved the most; I'll see what kind of a monster you are.

Irvin: Damn it….damn it…damn it…..

Black aura swirls around at Irvin, blood came out of his eyes as if they were tears, he points his hands towards Kitty and she suddenly stopped moving.

Maverick: what? What is this?

Irvin looked at Maverick with wide eyes.

Maverick: I see...this is what she is talking about, so this is why they left him to Elli, to make him learn how to control it.

Irvin talks to Maverick; his voiced was mixed with 3 to 4 voices of a different person.

Irvin:** Damn you…**

Maverick: such power….such power…if I can take that power for myself….I can rule this world….yes…yes…

Irvin: **I'll kill you…I'll kill you….I swear to Notch I'll kill you.**

Maverick: hahaha…what will you do to her if you kill me, huh, she won't stop unless she kill's you or you kill her.

Irvin teleported in his front and gave him a jab causing him to kneel, he soon picked him up and throw's him 10 blocks, maverick stands up while coughing blood due to the jab he received.

Maverick: what is this…?

Irvin smiled at Maverick wickedly.

Maverick: what are you?

Irvin:** just what you said, a monster.**

Irvin walked towards Maverick while Maverick crawls back.

Irvin: **stand up…stand up you bastard.**

Irvin stabbed Maverick's hands causing him to yell in pain.

Irvin: **Hey don't joke around…you said that you're already dead…dead person can't feel pain.**

Maverick kicked Irvin causing him to step back but before Maverick can move away another sword pinned him down.

Irvin: **don't try to run away.**

Irvin stepped on Maverick's chest.

Irvin:** any last words.**

Maverick: yeah…good luck on stopping her.

Irvin looked at Kitty; she was trying to set herself free.

Irvin: **damn you.**

Irvin created 3 more swords and stabs his hands and legs to pin him down, he soon transformed back to his normal self while walking towards Kitty.

Maverick: if you're trying to reverse the spell then it's too late, the only way to make her stop is to kill her.

Maverick laughed at Irvin, but Irvin didn't paid any attention to him.

Irvin: Kitty…do you remember the time you forced me to come with you…I was really happy that time...even though I warned you…you didn't care.

Tears started to fall through his face as he walks towards her.

Irvin: and you know...every time I was with you….my fear disappear and ….the day you said how much you loved me….my heart jumps in joy….because of you…I finally decided to stay with you…

Irvin was in front of Kitty; he led her hand and pointed the sword that Kitty was holding.

Irvin: and because of me…you were drag to this situation.

Irvin's words reached her heart causing her to wake up but it was too late, the sword was already stabbed in him. Irvin hug's Kitty as his tears falls down.

Kitty: Irvin…what…

**This is my first fight scene I hope you liked it. (Well this chap suck's, I'm not good at making fight scene**

**So much…oh well) this might be a boring chap to you but put a review for something.**


	10. KittyXIrvin end

**-Kitty X Irvin-**

**End of Story 3/3**

(Irvin's P.O.V)

I'm falling? …..where am I…it's so dark….why can't I stop falling…how did I ended up like this…..i don't know how…but did I forget someone/thing behind….i can't remember….my memories are all mashed up…and what is this uneasiness I feel…I felt like I want something…

Irvin hits the ground but he didn't feel any pain, he stands up and looks around to see himself standing in a dark room, from out of nowhere a boy around 5-6 yrs old was in front of him crying.

Boy: wah…ahh.

From out of nowhere a woman kneeled in front of the boy, he soon realized who the woman is.

Irvin: El…li

Elli: Irvin are you okay?

Young Irvin: the dog bit me.

Elli: let me see.

Elli examined the bite mark and smiled at the young Irvin.

Elli: don't worry...I'm here so stop crying.

Elli carried the young Irvin and walks away and disappears. Irvin ran at the same direction were Elli and his younger self went, he soon founds them in the darkness but this time it's different, it was the time were his parents abandoned him.

Alicia: Elli we will be leaving our son to you.

Nordic: please take care of him as if his your own.

Elli: Does he have a name?

Alicia: yes…his name is Irvin.

Elli: what's the reason of leaving him to me?

Nordic: right now….were being chased and we don't want our son to die…we want him to see the beauty of this world, and we want him to discover things we didn't discover.

Elli: I see…but what about you?

Alicia: we can take care of ourselves.

Elli: I understand…but what I should do if when he grows up and ask questions about you guys…what should I say.

Alicia: tell him…tell him that we went to a place far away...no tell him the truth instead.

Tears falls down on Alicia's face, Nordic holds her hand before they leave Alicia touches the Baby one last time and they left the place, the place started to shatter like glasses the room the dark walls break's and the flower's started to grow around him, he looks behind him to see a his younger self staring at him with a smile.

Younger Irvin: Hey there…older me.

Irvin: ….

Younger Irvin: what…who are you looking at? Oh…me…

Irvin: sorry…it's just…

Younger Irvin: the first time to see our mom and dad…right.

Irvin: yeah.

Younger Irvin: were the same…we both yearn to see our parents.

Irvin: I wonder….where they are right now.

Younger Irvin: why don't you ask our parents?

Irvin: what?

Alicia: hello, Irvin.

Irvin looked at his right side to see his parents standing there smiling at him.

Irvin: Mom? Dad?

Nordic: look at you…your all grown up now.

Irvin runs to them and gave them a hug which they gladly hugged him back.

Irvin: Mom…Dad…

Alicia: there, there.

Irvin: finally…I finally met you…Mom…Dad.

Nordic: it's also good to see you, son.

Alicia: forgive us Irvin…Forgive us for leaving you that day.

Nordic: were sorry.

Irvin: there's nothing to forgive…you only wanted what's the best for me.

Alicia: I'm happy that I can hold you like this…just one last time.

Irvin: what do you mean "one last time"?

Alicia: were leaving you behind again.

Irvin separates himself to them.

Irvin: what? Why?

Nordic: because…it's not yet your time to be with us…Irvin.

Irvin: But.

Alicia: please Irvin…please understand us.

Irvin: why…I've always dreamt of being with you…Mom…Dad.

Alicia: we know that you want to be with us but…there is still someone who wants to be with you.

Irvin remembered Kitty, she suddenly hears her cries he looked at the other side and sees Kitty and the other's trying to wake him up.

Kitty: Irvin…please wake up…don't leave me...you promised that you'll stay with me…you promised.

Alicia: were not the only ones who wanted to be with you.

Nordic: didn't you wanted something?

Alicia: go Irvin.

Irvin: Mom.

Nordic: a man should fulfill his promise to a girl…so go.

Irvin: Dad.

Alicia: we will always watch over you.

Nordic: were always beside you.

Irvin started to cry.

Irvin: I love you mom and dad.

Alicia: we love you too, Irvin.

Nordic: we love you too, Irvin.

With that, Irvin walks away not looking back at them, he again fell down and fell to his body and his body jumps a bit but he again fell asleep. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see himself lying down on a bed and seeing Kitty besides the bed sleeping.

Irvin: I'm back.

Kitty wakes up to see Irvin staring at her, tears started to fall down and she immediately hugged Irvin tightly.

Kitty: you idiot…I thought I lost you…I thought you're going to leave me…

Irvin: I'm sorry.

Kitty: I thought your dead that time.

Irvin: well…I'm still alive some-

Kitty Interrupted him by giving him a Kiss, Irvin was shocked at what she did, she soon separates her lips away from his.

Irvin: what was that?

Kitty: that is for making me worry…and this.

She gave him another Kiss that didn't last long and smiled at him.

Kitty: and that is for welcoming you back.

Irvin's thought: dad…I finally knew what I want…is to see her smile and to be with her.

Cain and the other's entered the room to see Kitty hugging Irvin.

Cain: oh…please don't mid us and continue what you are doing.

Gwen: aaaahhhh…so sweet.

Sasha: aawww…what did we miss.

Tanya: oh…Honey looks like we're going to have a grandchildren soon.

Ari: as if.

They all laughed at Irvin and kitty, Irvin smiled back at her and looked at the window to see a blue sky.

Irvin: Kitty?

Kitty: yes?

Irvin: I'm back.

Kitty: yeah…welcome back.

**That's the end of it but not really for there's still the wedding….well that chapter will come out soon….but for now let's**

**Jump to the next couple so send me a review or a p.m for the next couple…don't get angry on what will be their circumstance okay..**

**So here's what you'll be sending me.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race: (girl of any kind of mob race)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Biome:**

**That's all I need, I'll take care for the male character.**


End file.
